


Double Date

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma hadn't had much time to plan for the double that Bobbie had ended up dragging her to for the night, but there wasn't much to complain about. She had great company, a lot of laughter and a cute girl sitting across from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

Glancing down at her hands, Jemma waited quietly as Bobbie got up out of her seat and headed for the washroom, leaving her alone with the other two people that she had gotten pulled into this double date with. 

   There were a lot of reason’s that Jemma was uncomfortable being there, one of the most glaring one’s being that she still had to finish a report for work, but so far there had been some upsides in the past 1 long conversation while they got drinks and waited for food that they ordered 15 minutes ago (having gotten caught up in some pretty amazing conversation) 

   The biggest upside to the double date idea that Bobbie had presented her with only a day ago, giving her little time to prepare herself, Bobbie had a pretty good idea of Jemma’s type.

   Daisy, who was currently occupying herself with ripping apart the napkin that came with her cutlery, was smart, funny, gorgeous and while her and Jemma didn’t have similar interests, she was extremely quick when it came to catching on to what Jemma and Bobbie were talking about (Even if she didn’t really understand it).

   Bobbie’s good taste in dates didn’t end with Jemma thought. Her own date, Mack, was extremely smart in his own field (putting Fitz to shame in some areas, not that Jemma would ever tell her best friend that), very handsome and could make Bobbie’s face light up like the Christmas Tree’s that all the malls had back home in London. Bobbie certainly wasn’t wasting her time on this date like she did on the last one with Lance and his creepy friend. 

    “We’re out of drinks,” Mack’s sudden comment pulled her out of her thoughts, and she glanced down at her own cup to see that she had emptied it at some point during their talks “You two stay here and i’ll go get some new one’s for us all. any requests?”

     “I’m fine with another Coke” Jemma smiled tenderly, knowing that she was the DD for the night since she had to be at work early the next morning “And Bobbie will probably want another Whiskey on the rocks”

    “I like your choices” responded back, peeking over at Daisy when she didn’t respond immidiatly “You want another ‘sex on the beach’ tremors?” Her face went bright red at the comment and her eyes scanned the room for anyone who might have over heard Macks comment.

    “Yes please.” she said, watching as Mack nodded his head and headed towards the bar before glancing back at the napkin that still needed to be ripped apart a bit more.

    “So…” Daisy’s head snapped up, her eyes focusing on the necklace around Jemma’s neck more than anything else. “What do you think of them so far?”

     Where she thought Daisy was going to retreat back into her shell, Jemma watched as a giant smile split across her face instead “they’re amazing together,” she declared, abandoning her napkin to the side and folding her arms on the table so that she could lean forward “I mean, do you see the way he smiles when Bobbie says something super nerdy? it’s adorable”

     “What about the way Bobbie’s ears turn a light shad of red when he talks about how smart she is. She’s smitten with him.” Jemma didn’t think about what she was doing, leaning forward over the table and getting closer to Daisy as they continued to talk about their table partners.

     Neither of them noticed the time flying by as the topic changed from their date, to biology, and finished with Daisy’s job as a hacker for one of the many secret agencies (She wasn’t spilling the beans on what her job was as of yet, but Jemma was sure she could wrangle it out of her in good time). They were in the middle of laughing at a story Daisy told about one of her coworkers when someone cleared their throat beside them.

   “I think you owe me ten bucks,” They both glanced up to see Mack holding out a hand towards Bobbie, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

    “I’ll buy you another drink and call it even,” the biochemist promised, propping herself up against Mack’s shoulder “we’re awesome.”

    “Damn right we are,” looking between the two, Jemma tried to process what was going on while Bobbie chuckled “we decided to break the ice before our date with a bet on whether you two would get along” Explained Mack, the smile on his face refusing to leave as he spoke.

     “You bet against me?” Protested Jemma, giving her friend a look of betrayal 

    “To be fair, you’re usually very quiet and Mack told me that Daisy’s ability to talk depending highly on if the topic was interesting. I bet against you two finding a topic of interest without us here to push you along, not your ability to be you normal nice, sweet and charming self.”

     “I….” crossing her arms over her chest, Jemma huffed in annoyance and decided not to say anything else while Mack put down the tray of drinks on the table, having balanced it on one hand quiet well when he held out the other hand for his ten dollars. 

     “Nice.” Holding up a hand, Daisy high fived Mack as he took his seat beside her again “I knew i could always trust you to have my back.”

   “You’re my partner, i always have your back.” He declared, smiling over at Bobbie and watching as she chuckled.

     “I think this double date has been perfect, even if we haven’t eaten yet” Declared bobbie, taking her spot beside Jemma and putting an arm on the back of the other Biochemists chair “you’re good at playing shy Mack, i like it.”

   “Trust me, that was not all fake.” Mumbled Mack, stopping himself from saying anything else by taking a large gulp of his Guinness beer and rolling his eyes when the girls burst out laughing. 

      Getting her laughter under control, Jemma wiped away the tears that were running down her face and glanced over at Daisy at the same time that the other women looked at her.

   “I agree with Mack,” proclaimed Daisy, holding her hand up for another high five from her partner “This was an A plus date.”

    “Don’t jinx it,” Jemma chuckled fondly “if you say that too much we might get food poisoning.”

    “Now i’m afraid to eat…” Bobbie sighed “thanks Jemma.”

   “Always here to make sure that you’re prepared for the good and the bad of a day.” Jemma’s smiled grew even brighter when Daisy started to laugh at her ridiculous comment. She had to agree though, this was definitely a successful date and she was looking forward to talking to Bobbie tomorrow about the next one that they were going to plan. 


End file.
